Más que un sueño
by Anahi033
Summary: ¡One-Shot! VxB Bulma tiene otro de sus sueños con Vegeta pero esta vez...¿Es más que eso? ¡Descubrelo! ¡ENTRA Y C O M E N T A ! :D


¡Hola! Jojojo bueno chicos les he traído aquí otro fic más que escribí hace como 3 meses, me base en la canción y el video de 'Digital Love' de 'Daft Punk' aunque solo tome un fragmento del video me base en escuchar y escribir jaja ojala lo vean y entenderán un poco. Aquí les dejo el link quien guste n_n

**watch?v=mjli3hj0ZkM**

Este fic contiene romance y acción... y lo mejor… es 2x1 xD

Espero les agrade y no se olviden de decirme si les ha gustado o no, saben que para eso estamos C:

* * *

Bulma recién había llegado de hacer sus compras en el Centro Comercial más caro de la Capital; le encantaba ir ahí, como era obvio llegó con muchas bolsas repletas de bolsas repletas de linda y fina ropa, pero no solo para ella, en ocasiones iba acompañada de su madre a quien tampoco le iba tan mal, pero siempre le traía más ropa a Vegeta.

Apenas 3 meses de vivir con él y ya lo conocía perfectamente… ¿Coincidencia? Sabía qué clase de ropa y comida prefería. Esta vez le trajo un par de tenis nuevos, varias camisas muy su 'estilo' pero entre ellas destacaba una muy importante para ella, una camisa negra con mangas blancas, era realmente sencilla pero había algo que la convenció para comprarla.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Vegeta como de costumbre entrenaba en esa peculiar Capsula con el número 3… nada raro.

Bulma bajo a beber un poco de agua y vio a Vegeta que terminaba al fin su riguroso entrenamiento.

Los 2 se miraban…

Ese bien formado cuerpo repleto de sudor era algo que por naturaleza le atraía, era sorprendente.

En cambio Vegeta no se quedaba atrás, jamás encontró a otra mujer igual de hermosa, pero el orgullo de ambos no demostraba interés alguno (aparentemente).

Sin dirigirse la palabra subieron los escalones rumbo a su habitación pero uno después del otro sin acercamiento alguno, Bulma regreso a mitad de camino por las bolsas de ropa que compro.

* * *

Minutos más tarde…

El Príncipe Saiyajin se encontraba dándose una ducha como siempre solía hacerlo, así que Bulma decidió entrar silenciosamente a acomodar su ropa nueva. Casi terminaba de hacerlo, solo le faltaba esa camisa de mangas blancas y decidió colgarla en su armario para que él se percatara pero cuando estaba a punto de acomodarla en el, Vegeta salió con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y su cabello caído, aplastado por el agua (más o menos parecido al de Raditz) se encontraba frente a ella en un aspecto vergonzoso que hizo que se sonrojara y quedara congelado. Bulma se dio cuenta y cubrió su rostro con la camisa para no verlo, después balbuceo y dijo: _-Lo lamento…yo solo…-_ Y sin terminar abandono la habitación rápidamente yendo a la suya.

_-¡Maldición!-_ Gritó Vegeta.

Bulma al llegar azoto su puerta y recargada en ella dio un gran suspiro de alivio, se lanzó a la cama de espaldas cerrando sus ojos.

No podía dejar de pensar en que él era perfecto y cada noche soñaba con él, y esa no sería la excepción.

Vegeta prosiguió a vestirse olvidando lo ocurrido, pero igualmente no podía dejar que saliera de su mente, pero entonces vio esa camisa negra en su cama, recordó que era la que ella iba a colgar y decidió usarla esa noche junto con un pantalón negro dinámico de su habitual atuendo Saiyajin.

* * *

Bulma se quedo dormida y comenzó el sueño: (Aquí otra narración del mismo)

Bulma se encontraba en su cama igual que como cuando fue a dormir, se despertó y vio que en el balcón estaba Vegeta con la camisa que le compro, se veía extraño, pues le extendía la mano y sonreía, nada normal comparado con las constantes peleas. Temerosa se acercaba lentamente hacia él, estaba nerviosa, pero al final le entregó su mano. El la ayudo a subir al balcon hizo que ella lo sujetara fuertemente y la pego más posible a su cuerpo y sin avisarle nada comenzó a elevarse, en su sueño era una sensación de miedo, nervios y felicidad.

Vegeta la abrazaba igual y despego entre ese cielo oscuro pero lleno de luz que emitían las estrellas, la silueta de la pareja surcaba entre las nubes y esa hermosa luna del anochecer, el mejor viaje para ellos y vaya que lo disfrutaban…

* * *

Pero de pronto…

Vegeta se detuvo bruscamente al sentir un ki maligno y poderoso.

De repente se vio rodeado de 7 tipos sospechosos vestido de rojo, no recordaba la raza y por esa fuerza, no eran humanos, parece que eran enemigos que no conocía y su poder era de nivel medio pero nada que no pudiera controlar.

Bulma en parte estaba muy asustada.

_-¿¡Quién demonios son ustedes!-_ Interrogó exaltado.

Los enemigos atacaron simultáneamente y uno le arrebato a Bulma de las manos y se escapó con ella.

Vegeta lo vio y comenzó a golpear a todos fuertemente para que lo dejaran en paz. Al terminar se detuvo para rastrear el ki de Bulma y al encontrarlo partió a toda velocidad comenzando así una persecución acelerada.

Al llegar a cierto punto el enemigo se detuvo, tenía una capucha que impedía ver su rostro.

_-¡Suéltala insecto!-_ Ordenó molesto.

El tipo solo sonrió y respondió.

_-A la orden.-_ Soltó a Bulma y caía por los aires gritando horrorizada.

El Saiyajin ágilmente trato de ir al rescate pero frente a él estaba de nuevo ese sujeto, era muy veloz, Vegeta lo golpeo y lanzo un poderoso ataque desintegrándolo completamente.

Se apresuro a alcanzarla pero vio que otro tipo parecido a los anteriores tenia a Bulma con una mano cubriendo su boca.

Era físicamente más alto, fuerte y tenía una vestimenta morada, al parecer el jefe.

_-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-_ Pregunto con el ceño fruncido y en posición de pelea.

El sujeto sonrió malévolamente.

_-Tu sangre…Saiyajin…-_

Comenzó la pelea pero el enemigo lanzó a Bulma a una plataforma de su peculiar nave para comenzar.

Una pelea muy intensa, era un adversario muy fuerte, empezó el intercambio de golpes y técnicas que duro apenas unos minutos, el rival se percato que era más poderoso y desistió.

Vegeta vio que quería huir y lo siguió hasta su nave donde misteriosamente ya se hallaba Bulma atrapada. Vegeta decidió acabarlo con un Garlic Ho que lanzo rápidamente, el villano se desvaneció completamente y se apresuro a rescatarla, la tomo entre sus brazos y voló a toda velocidad…

Cuando salieron de la nave y se alejaron un poco observaron como la nave explotaba violentamente a causa del ataque anterior.

Volaron de regreso y el Príncipe observo que Bulma tenía una leve cortada en el brazo izquierdo y emanaba mucha sangre de ella, era algo profunda así que se quito su camisa y con esta apretó fuertemente la herida evitando que perdiera más sangre.

Se miraron a los ojos un minuto…Bulma tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo admiro, era hermoso y los rayos de la luna que iluminaban su rostro la cautivaron. Se acerco lentamente y se besaron mientras que Vegeta aun volaba, el beso fue largo, de los mejores según ella; tan tierno y romántico que nunca lo olvidaría.

Vegeta sintió menos fuerza y separo su rostro de ella notando que se había desmayado, entro por el balcón y la recostó en su cama, la admiro, sonrió y abandono el sitio.

* * *

Bulma despertó de golpe mirando a su alrededor.

-Uufff…Vaya, solo fue un sueño.- Se dijo desilusionada.

De repente miro que justo en su brazo izquierdo estaba esa camisa que le compro atada en ella, tenía un poco de sangre, la desato y vio la herida… era exactamente igual.

Bulma estaba en shock, aun no lo comprendía.

_-No puede ser…-_ Se dijo minutos después viendo hacia el balcón con las cortinas y ventanas abiertas, ella las había cerrado.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Vegeta y vio que estaba dormido… sin camisa y con el mismo pantalón, sorprendida vio que él estaba con un rasguño por la pelea.

Sin creerlo regreso a su habitación y se tiro de nuevo en su cama pensando:

_-Fue más que un sueño…-_ Cerrando sus ojos con una gran sonrisa y abrazando la camisa de su amado.

* * *

Bueno este fue mi fic espero les haya gustado n_n si no díganmelo ¡por favor!

Gracias por gastar su tiempo leyendo mis historias, de verdad lo valoro demasiado que solo por ustedes sigo haciéndolas. Pasen por mi perfil y lean mis demás historias, seguramente una les va a agradar (Siempre digo eso xD).

P.D: Tal vez algunos no entiendan varias palabras debido a que soy Mexicana y varia el léxico pero les dejo algo que les ayudara:

Camisa – Polera

Tenis – Zapatos deportivos


End file.
